


Once Upon A Time (5-17)

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan





	Once Upon A Time (5-17)

乔治对这事有十足的耐心。这是他喜欢的节奏，舒缓地，绵延地。不只是为了发泄而发泄，更多的是为了最终的解脱而忍耐，他的男孩不得不配合他的恶趣味。

当他放下已经被挑拨地充血挺立的茱萸时，男孩下体也将内裤高高顶起，修长的腿不安地磨蹭交缠，想要给自己一些慰借，倘若光线充足，他们将能清楚看到灰色内裤上方一小块濡湿的印记，是艾德对乔治动作的反馈，但好在摇曳的烛光朦胧了一切，替男孩免去一丝尴尬。

乔治的手沿着艾德腰侧往下，插进内裤的松紧带中捏了一把滑嫩的臀侧，又搓揉起没压在地面的腰臀处，再试着将手下移卡进地垫及男孩身体间的空隙，捧起之前受过责打的臀峰，艾德顺着他的手势抬腰，让他能更好地揉捏那两瓣浑圆，却不防调皮的指尖极其偶然地掠过后穴带着力道蹭向会阴。

“唔恩……”

男孩被刺激地缩紧臀肉，作恶的手却早已遁离，剥下他的底裤解放他的欲望。

“这里想必是时常自己玩弄的吧？”

一根指头，牵引着艾德全身上下的神经元。

终于暴露在空气中的下体蓄势待发，但乔治的食指只从铃口沾了一点渗漏出的体液，带着黏腻蜿蜿蜒蜒划过柱身。

“先生！”

情欲逐步升高到心痒难耐的境界，偏偏自己不能碰，小孩的隐忍几乎是咬牙切齿的。

我要更直接、更强烈的刺激，而不是蜻蜓点水的挑逗！

“嗯？”

乔治噙着挟有恶意的笑迎上艾德不满的眼神，落在大灰狼手里的小白兔哪还有翻身的余地，乔治只是用指腹带着巧劲往顶端一捋，就让艾德失了底气软在他的胸口。

“男孩，我还在听。”

没有得到答案的男人依旧用一根手指与男孩的欲望对战，战况一点儿也不激烈，就是一面倒地让男孩在他手下翻腾。

“恩…想先生的时候、唔！不要一直摸那里……才弄一下。”

得了一句话，乔治便多添上两指，用左手拇指食指交扣成环稳住男孩的昂扬，右手食指指甲搔刮着顶端的小孔及周遭嫩肉，只一下就让男孩绷紧足弓发出细碎的呻吟，成功得到剧烈回响的手指一击奏效后，果断地往别处点火。

“时常想我？”

回答似乎可以换取更多的刺激，于是小孩艰难地用难以察觉的幅度点头，间接承认在寄宿学校中不安生的夜晚，引来一阵发自胸腔的低笑，枕在上面几乎可以听见内部的共鸣，轰隆隆地像一阵春雷，带来温润的雨水滋养蓬勃而发的欲望。

男孩的羞涩对男人而言是无与伦比的成就，对男孩而言却只是被限制住想而不可得的欲求。

手指沿着茎身上的血管移动，男孩的血管不是怒张地布于稚嫩下体，微微一道浮起，在薄薄的皮肤底下血液汨汨窜流，乔治必须很仔细用指腹感受才不致摸错了路。

因为仔细，动作更慢上几分。

艾德终于受不了这一分分叠加却总搔不到痒处的撩拨，就着乔治扣着他下体的虎口猛然挺腰，虽然手指没有扣得很紧，但起码是实质的摩擦。

一寸不到的快感，却使顶端最敏感之处付出惨痛代价。一计来自曲起手指的重弹毫无征兆地降落。

“嗷嗷嗷！”

其实没那么严重，只是艾德全副精神都放在那上面，把疼痛放大了，挺立的昂扬也弱下去一点。

乔治在他充满苦楚与沮丧的哀号中，斥责道，“不乖！”

训斥四处小便的小狗一般。

动手把人挪到自己腿中间，让小孩的脚分开在他身体两侧，为了留下给小孩的空间，腿本就是分得有段距离，再弯曲竖起膝盖，艾德便双腿大开屁股腾空地被架起，脚尖虚虚点地，上身被乔治左手越过腰按住下腹，胯已然被一手掌握，再也无法随心所欲地摆动。

“真这么性急？”他左手用力按下艾德兀自扭动试图挣脱控制的腰，右手切切实实握住男孩的欲望，五指收拢微紧，一下就让男孩冻住，“你要知道，射出来你的奖励就结束了，我可以好好地跟你玩一个晚上，也可以让你现在就解脱，如何？想要哪一种？”

浑身躁动不安的艾德已经忘记选择题总是暗藏陷阱的定律，他的回答是那么地顺从本心，像在考试时盲目地在答案卷填下掷骰子出现的数字，而忽略题目中的蛛丝马迹。


End file.
